


Happy Valentine's Day

by KiyokoAoi



Series: Valentine's Day OTPs [1]
Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First attempt at writing after a long time, Gareki is adorable, Love at First Sight, M/M, OTP Feels, Short One Shot, This fandom needs more life, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, valentine's chocolate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyokoAoi/pseuds/KiyokoAoi
Summary: Just approximately 5 short stories of my 5 biggest OTPs all revolving around Valentine's day.I hope I can finish this until february 14th. Description of each chapter at the beginning of the chapter. Will add more tags, relationships and fandoms as we go along.1. Gareki/Yogi (Karneval)2. Dazai/Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs)3. Uno/Jyugo ( Nanbaka)4. Miku/Takuya(An Cafe)5. Shiki/Haruna ( The Idolm@ster- SideM)





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Chocolate (Gareki/Yogi)
> 
> "Gareki is trying his hardest to make Valentine's Choco for his dorky boyfriend. Luckily Tsukumo is there to help."
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time writing something after a long time. I hope by writing this short stories I will find my motivation again because I really want to be able to continue with my longer stories that I left unattended for so long.   
> Since English isn't my first language I already excuse myself for any errors I made. I tried my best. 
> 
> Now I hope you enjoy this little thing! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

February 14th could have been a very calm and normal morning if it wasn't for the fact that someone had been howling up in the kitchen of second Airship for at least the last two hours.   
Valentine's day had always been kind of a special holiday for Gareki this past five years.   
Back then he never would have believed that he one day would celebrate on this occassion like, not until a certain blonde circus fighter had made an entrance into his life and steadily but surely also found the way into his heart.   
A thing, Gareki of course, would never openly admit to anyone, not even Yogi. He still had his pride after all.   
The beginnings of their relationship had been kind of turbulent since neither of them even had the slightest idea how a thing like that even worked but now five years later, it worked. They worked together, like it always had been supposed to be like that. Gareki knew all of Yogis little habits and quirks and he knew how to work with them and vice versa. These past five years were the happiest Gareki has ever been in his life. Now being 20 years old already he finally had everything he always longed for deep inside, a good job, a nice home, a stable relationship and a family.   
So for this years Valentine's day he wanted to do something very special for his dorky but yet so loveable boyfriend. Something he had never done before.   
But that something wasn't as easy as he expected.   
The raven haired intently starred at the cooking book in his hands and back to the contents of his own bowl, eyebrows knitted together in concentration.   
„ Somehow it is not supposed to look like that...“, he mumbled to himself, head meeting the surface of the kitchen counter with a soft thud.   
Gareki had never tried making chocolate himself before or rather even baking something else.   
Unless Yogi he wasn't really interested into eating sweet treats like chocolate, cake, bonbons and stuff. Nothing better than a good piece of meat but Yogi, he of course loved anything sweet. So this, this was kinda perfect or at least would been if Gareki would be able to do it right.   
„ It will still work out right?“, he sighed in exasperation inwardly cursing himself for ever making this decision. But this was all for love, right? 

However only one hour later one could hear a lot of loud swearing and rummaging coming from the kitchen.   
Gareki had just send the cooking book flying, the poor thing hitting the wall, falling on the floor all forgotten.   
„ What is this shit? This is like the 5th time I tried already“, he hissed looking at all the failed attempts sitting on the kitchen counter, some of them looking rather deformed or burned or both.   
He'd been up way to early for this. He made sure to get up long before Yogi, leaving him only a message saying to just get ready for his mission and not dare tyring to look for him. He was sure by now Yogi was already away and they would only be able to see each other in the evening again. If he had known that he would fail like that, he would have stayed in their room. Using the last hours he spent here to be cuddled up in warmth and the smell of cotton candy and sunflowers and everything nice in this world because that's just what Yogi was for him but yet he wasn't even able to do something simple like that for his boyfriend he loved so much.   
Again his head met with the kitchen counter another sight leaving his throat.   
Gareki had even taken the day off, much to Akari-senseis dismay, to do this but no matter how hard he tried it didn't work. 

„ It seems like you are having some troubles here.“   
Gareki looked up in time only to see Tsukumo picking up the book he had thrown to the wall just minutes ago.   
„ I see that you are trying really hard. I wonder, if Yogi could see you like that, he'd probably be so happy...“   
„ Why are you even here?“, Gareki asked a frown on his face.   
„ Well it was impossible to overhear your ranting. I guess everyone on second ship already took notice. Good for you Yogi is out right now“, Tsukumo stated in her usally calm voice, her eyes flicking to the recipe in the book, „ if you want I can help you with that.“   
„ I don't need any help“, the raven haired grunted not wanting to admit that he was at a loss. His pride couldn't live with that.   
„ Oh are you afraid that I may be better at making chocolate than you are? Well you better be I already made my own chocolate when I was four years old. There's no way you could beat me“, the blonde girl answered in a challenging tone, voice matching her intentions.   
Her tactic was working as she could clearly see something sparking up in Gareki's eyes. She surley had hit a nerve there.   
„ Hah! You wish! Come on, bring it on if you are that good at it!“   
Tsukumo had to hide the victorious grin crossing over her face. Some things never change... 

 

The time Gareki had anticipated the whole day had finally come. It would be only mere minutes now until Yogi would be back.   
The raven haired starred intently at the entrance of the ship. His hands shaking while he twirled his thumbs. Stupid, stupid nerves.   
In the end, thanks to Tsukumo, Gareki had been able to make chocolate that actually looked really decent and she even helped him wrapping it up nicely.   
Now the small box was hiding inside his shoulder bag while he stood there and waited like an idiot.   
„ Signs of Yogi's bracelet ID are closing in, baa!“, announced one of the mechanical little sheep.   
Oh God damn his stupid nerves. Gareki cursed inwardly again. Why was he even nervous like that? It wasn't exactly their first Valentine's together and Yogi surley would like the present. Right? He would...  
But before he could think any further light emitted from the portal like entrance revealing the blonde Circus fighter.   
Yogis entrance was as elegant as ever, he landed secure in front of Gareki a big smile plastering on his face as soon as his eyes fell on the raven haired.   
„ Gareki-kun! I'm home!“, Yogi exclaimed all happily enveloping the younger in a tight hug, picking him up and spinning them around.   
„ Y-Yogi...t-too...tight...“, Gareki exclaimed feeling relieved when the other stopped spinning them but still held on tight.   
„ Sorry I'm just so happy. Been looking forward to this the whole day“, the blonde chuckled warmly.   
Gareki sighed contently he couldn't help it after all, his arms slowly finding their way around the others torso, nose burying into his boyfriends neck, breathing in the sweet scent.   
Damn had he missed that blonde idiot all day long.   
In the corner of his eye Gareki could see some movment behind them, looking more close he could make out Tsukumo, Nai, Iva and Jiki watching them from behind the corner.   
Damn that Tsukumo, she must have told everybody about this. Those peeping bastards!   
Gareki visible stiffend, which didn't go unnoticed by Yogi.   
„ Gareki-kun? Are you alright?“, he asked bringing some space between them to look at his boyfriend, whose gaze was fixed at something behind them.   
„ Huh? Is there something wrong?“, Yogi tried whipping his head around but instantely was stopped by Gareki's hands on his cheeks turning his head back again.   
„ Ah! Nothing, nothing! Everything's fine!“, Gareki exclaimed in a hurry placing a fleeting kiss on the other's nose, earning him a small giggle.   
„ Alright, alright. So you thought about what you want to do the rest of the evening? Why are you even in your lab coat, I thought you had the day off?“   
„ Well...I just...just felt like it, okay?“, the raven haired said, his cheeks coloring in a light pink shade. Truth was he just felt more confident in his work clothes. More like an adult and not like some lovesick nervous teenager. This was it, this was the moment.   
„ Well actually...I wanted to give you...something...first...“  
Damn his hands were shaking again as he let go of the others cheeks and reaching into his shoulder bag. His cheeks turning a deeper shade of red as he pulled out the wrapped chocolate. Who would have thought he would ever use wrapping paper of this damned Nyanperowna cat but oh the things you do for love.   
„ This is for you...idiot...“, he mumbled holding out the box, gaze fixed to the ground his face red as a tomato.   
„ Oh? Me?...Thank you Gareki“, Yogi answered with a gentle smile taking the package in his hands and starting to unwrapped it.  
Meanwhile Gareki's heart was jumping up and down in his chest, the tension making him insane as his boyfriend teared through the layer of paper, now looking at the elegant black box before slowly, way too slowly for Garekis taste, opening the lid.   
Garekis gaze shifted up a bit just in time to catch Yogis reaction. The violet eyes widening considerably as they looked at the small heart-formed and cake like chocolate sitting inside the box, decorated with glitter and other sweet ornaments. The writing in the middle saying `I love you`in pink letters.   
Gareki nervously chewing on his bottom lip waited for another response.   
„ You made that all yourself?“   
„ Well Tsukumo helped a bit...“, the raven haired admitted shyly.   
A small smile appeared on Yogis lips and Gareki could swear his eyes were sparkling or more his whole being was beaming with happiness. So much for Sparkling Prince...  
„ That.Is.The.Best.Present.Ever“, the blonde said empathizing every word.   
„ Pfft how can you be sure you haven't even tried yet...“, at that moment Gareki felt relieve washing over him. He liked it after all.  
„ Oh...right“, without further ado the blonde took a little piece from the heart stuffing it into his mouth.   
„ It is delicious, just the amount of sweet I like!“   
„ Your amount of sweet is ridiculous stup-“   
Gareki was interrupted by lips on his own and an arm wrapping around his torso, pulling him close again.   
The raven haired wanted to protest but Yogi only took the chance to slip his tongue inside the others mouth the sweet taste of the chocolate filling Garekis mouth and despite the fact that he wasn't a fan of sweet stuff, just in this particular moment, it felt right, making him shiver.   
Their kiss gradually becoming more deeper and passionate as they both explored each other with vigor, like it was the first time all over again, only seperating when the air between them became short.   
Gareki huffing a breath as they parted already feeling breathless. It was a wonder that Yogi still was holding on to the chocolate.   
He looked deep into those violet orbs taking in the small glint of something he already knew too well.   
“ So how about getting into our room, so you can enjoy the chocolate throughfully?“, Gareki suggested with an evident smirk though his cheeks were still colored a deep shade of red.   
„ Oh? Only if you let me taste other things throughfully as well afterwards“, his boyfriend answered a seductive undertone in his voice.   
Gareki let a deep chuckle escape his throat. He liked that answer.   
„ Alright, alright, that coat is getting uncomfortable anyway“, he answered taking the blondes hand as he led them down the corridor. Taking another glance back he saw the others still standing there, Tsukumo covering Nai's eyes and giving a thumbs up in their direction.   
„ Really? Are you alright Gareki-kun?“, Yogi asked as he noticed his boyfriend looking back again.  
Gareki shook his head with a smirk.   
„ Everything is alright. Don't worry so much“, he placed a gentle kiss on the blondes cheeks, „ Happy Valentine's day. I love you idiot.“


End file.
